


Merry Christmas, Peter

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise I didn't steal it. Merry Christmas, Peter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
